Mirror, Mirror
by Shasty
Summary: Naruto gets into some trouble when someone helps change the girls perceptions!


**A/N: Welcome readers, into my first foray into fanfiction! Yeah, I know what you may be thinking, but read anyway, maybe you'll like it. If you do, great! If you don't, tell me why, so's I can better. :P Now, before I can start the show I gotta give some thanks to Boyarina who edited, and preread, and generally helped me out a lot. You're great:D**

**Let's get started, shall we?  
**

* * *

**Mirror, Mirror**

**-----**

**-**

It really was a gorgeous morning in Konoha! Birds were singing, the sun was shining, and people were seen and heard on the streets. Murmuring and chattering and boasting and bargaining and generally doing the things that townsfolk do. Or at least, most townsfolk. Naruto was oblivious everything, snoring quietly under his sheets. His alarm clock having chosen that particular day to take a nap of it's own.

"Mm...HokageSakuraNewTechniquesRamen..." He murmured sleepily.

Naruto rolled over and continued dreaming.

---

--

-

**---Meanwhile, in one of the training fields**

"What shall be my training today, Gai-Sensei!" Lee near-shouted, his eyes sparkling with admiration.

"Today, it shall be 1000 laps around Konoha, my prized student!" Gai also near-shouted, smiling and giving his best 'good-guy' pose.

Lee squinted at the bright light being reflected off his teacher's teeth, and this time, fully shouted,

"And if I can not run 1000 laps around Konoha, I will do 2000 leg kicks! And if I can not do 2000 leg kicks, I will do 4000 push ups!"

Lee, having decided that being blinded wasn't so fun anymore, did his ultimate best to reflect some of the light back by smiling just as enthusiastically.

"Such determination and youthful vigor! I am so proud! You truly are my student, Lee!" Gai smiled even wider, effectively focusing the light he was reflecting.

"Gai-Sensei!" Lee yelled happily, smiling wider and further focusing the light.

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

And eventually, their smiles became wide enough that the now deadly beam of light, pinged off of Lee's teeth and shot in the direction of the town, hissing and punching smoking holes in whatever was in its path.

"...Such a burning spirit!" Gai exclaimed.

---

--

-

**---Outside Naruto's swank pad**

"Stupid Naruto!" Sakura cursed as she stood in front of Naruto's apartment building.

She glared angrily at his window for a few seconds.

"Stupid Kakashi-Sensei!" She cursed once more as she remembered the events a few moments earlier.

---

--

-

**---A few minutes ago, at the Team 7 training field...**

"ARG! I can't believe him!" Sakura yelled. "The one time Kakashi-Sensei _isn't_ late," She threw a quick glare Kakashis' way, "Naruto _is_!"

"It IS kind of funny, isn't it?" Kakashi drawled out, the slight movement under his mask the only hint that he was grinning.

Sakura shot him another glare, one that had the power to wither trees, and instantly kill all the fish in any lake. "You think this is funny?"

Kakashi kept grinning.

Irritated by his apparent invulnerability to her _Death Glare © _she decided to ask Sasuke his opinion on the matter.

"Well, Sasuke-kun? What do you think about this?"

And with a charm and tact even the most accomplished orator would be jealous of, he responded:

"Hn. Dobe."

Somewhere, deep in the back of her mind, Sakura wondered why she asked him.

The front of her mind however, was swooning. 'So cool...' She thought. "Yeah, Naruto is such an idiot." She said out loud.

"Well then! I guess you wouldn't mind being the one to go pick him up, right Sakura? Since you're so fond of him." Kakashi said.

"I... huh? What!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Thaaat's right. Better go now Sakura. And don't stay too long at Naruto's place. What if someone were to barge in and find you two going at it?"

Sakura turned bright red and began sputtering indignantly "How dare…! I don't.…! You…! Naruto…! UGH!"

She quickly turned and began stomping off towards Naruto, intent on beating him to a pulp as a form of stress relief.

"Well, that was fun." Kakashi hummed

"Hn."

Kakashi gave a side long glance at Sasuke and began plotting his demise

**---**

**--**

**-**

**---Back in the present.**

"As if I would ever do anything with Naruto... Ch, yeah right!" Sakura muttered to herself, taking a few steps towards said persons apartment and cracking her knuckles in anticipation.

Then suddenly-

As she was nearing his apartment, she heard a loud hissing sound, and then saw a blinding white flash. A loud crack and an explosion followed, and in the blink of an eye, Naruto's apartment was rubble.

Sakura had stopped walking and gaped a few seconds, her mind trying to methodically process just what had happened.

And then, after a slightly ridiculous amount of time, her brain finally received what her eyes had been frantically trying to tell it.

However, her brain still being somewhat skeptical about the whole thing, and didn't really provide the correct emotional response.

"Naruto! Hey! Can you hear me!" Sakura called out rather dumbly.

After no response from the teammate Sakura admitted she had begun to care for (_'But only as a friend!' _), her brain was starting to sober up.

"…Na…Naruto!"

…

She became very panicked very quickly.

She ran towards rubble and began flinging large boulder-like pieces of house carelessly into the sky, calling out for Naruto every few seconds. A powerful, instinctual fear started spreading from the core of her being, and she felt a terrible ache in her chest. She was hoping for, begging for, any sign that he was alright, any sign that he _wasn't _a Naruto pancake, as she so feared.

Eventually, she found him. Hidden under a few rather large pieces of rubble, unconscious. Of course, being in the state of mind that she was, she immediately thought the worst.

"Naruto! Naruto! Oh… Naruto…" She said in quiet agony, hugging Naruto's head to her chest.

And of course, it was at this time that Naruto woke up, getting an eyeful of cloth-covered breast.

Judging by the size and cloth color, (not to mention that sweet fragrance that hovered about, oh, he would _never _mistake that for anyone else.) Naruto guessed…

"Sh…Shakura?"

Sakura was quiet for a long time.

"…Naruto?" She whispered.

"Y-yeff?"

"…You're okay?" Sakura asked, her voice quivering slightly.

"…Whyff wouldenff I be." Naruto asked, rather stunned as to why Sakura, of all people, would be asking why he was okay. So stunned in fact, that he completely forgot to remove himself from her chest. Not that he could have. She was holding him much too tightly.

A few seconds of blessed peace…

"Why is your face in my chest?" Sakura hissed, her anger making her forget entirely that she was the one who put him in such a position. She was so angry, she was even blinded to the fact that she could remove him from her chest whenever she pleased.

"I-I dun't knowff! I woff up life ffis!" Naruto yelled, his voice being muffled by the soft mounds.

"W-well, why don't you m-move?!" Sakura squeaked. Naruto… His lips were…

"I can'tf! I'mf stuck!" Naruto desperately tried to explain, trying to push against her arms holding him as emphasis.

"I-idiot, s…stop talking!" Sakura half gasped. Every time he talked, his lips rubbed against something rather sensitive.

"Huhb? Buff you affed me…" He paused when Sakura moaned. "Oh, shift."

"P-pervert!" Sakura's brain chose that moment to kick Sakura's body into action.

Naruto saw everything as though it were in slow motion. Sakura pulling her fist back, the pretty rosy tint on her cheeks, that fire in her eyes, the way her pink hair was flowing… and then of course, the terrible sight of seeing Sakura's (deceptively dainty) fist hurtling toward his face.

As he flew high, high into the clouds and gazed back down to  
where Sakura was standing amidst the debris, he realized something.

"O-OI! What the hell happened to my HOUSE!" He wailed.

---

--

-

**--- Meanwhile.**

Lee and Gai were training by themselves. Ten Ten and Neji were off in a field several hundred feet away, Neji gumbling about favoritism and Ten Ten making passes at Neji and failing miserably. Of course.

"Gai-sensei!, Gai-sensei!" Lee suddenly called out.

"Yes Lee, my prize student?" Gai responded.

"Do you think that my youthful smile beam resulted in any youthful endangerment?"

"No, I don't think so, Lee! And if it did, don't you think that karma would have paid you back by now?"

"You are right, as always, Gai-sensEYyyaAAa!" Lee cried as a flying chunk of house hit him on the head, knocking him out.

"Huh. Guess he did injure someone. What youthful accuracy!" Gai exclaimed, striking the nice guy pose.

He stayed that way for several minutes until he heard a strange sound coming closer.

"… Hmm! What is that noiEEEEEESE!" Gai cried as an screaming orange blur struck him. "Why… me…" He gasped, before passing out.

"Hey Neji-san? Did you hear yelling?

"No. Stop hugging me."

Ten-Ten looked at him glumly. "You're no fun."

**---**

**--**

**-**

**---Later, at the training ground.**

"It's about time you got here, Naruto." Kakashi chuckled as the blond as he walked into the field.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up! My house blew up, and Sakura sent me flying, and I hit somebody with my head! I could've died!" Naruto said childishly.

"Yeah right! JERK!" Sakura spat, glaring at him. Naruto pouted.

"C'mon Sakura-chan! Are you angry at me for _not_ being hurt?"

She huffed and turned her back to Naruto.

"Sakuraaa-chaaaan!" Naruto whined.

"So you're house blew up, did it? That IS very odd." Kakashi said conversationally.

Naruto turned back to Kakashi and directed a glare at him.

"Hey, don't talk like I lost a pack of shuriken! I. Have. No. House!!"

"Don't be such a whiner, Naruto." Sakura scolded him. "I'm sure one of the villagers would be happy to rent you a room or something."

Naruto suddenly had a strange mixture of sadness and fright on his face, and before Sakura could ask why, Kakashi said "Iiiiii don't think that that's a good idea."

"What? Why not?" Sakura demanded.

"Well… Let's just say Naruto's pranks haven't really put him on any of the adults good sides."

"Well that's his own fault! Idiot." Sakura said snootily.

As she laid her eyes back on Naruto, a part of her wished she'd kept that remark to herself. His bright demeanor was gone, and replaced with a pained expression. However, when he caught her looking, his usual grin came back so fast she wasn't entirely sure it was gone in the first place.

"So, forgive me yet Sakura?" He asked, looking just as he always did.

"…No. Dummy." Said Sakura, not quite up to the full on Idiot!+Glare! Combo.

Naruto just scratched the back of his head, still grinning.

Suddenly, Sasuke spoke.

"Lost your house. Dobe"

"H-hey!"

---

--

-

---**Later, in the afternoon.**

Sakura sighed as she walked down the street to her home. "…Wonder what that was about." Sakura muttered to herself, thinking about how Naruto had looked after she had spoken her idea of the villagers housing him.

"Hey, Sakura!" A voice called, interrupting her reverie.

'_Sakura? She hasn't called me since Sasuke-kun came around.' _ Sakura thought. She turned to face the blonde.

"Eh… What's up, Ino-pi-Ino?" Sakura started out hesitantly.

"I'm getting all the girls together for a little party. Wanna come?" Ino said bluntly.

"Since when did you invite me to parties?" Sakura asked.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Since now, forehead girl. So you coming or not?"

Put at ease (but still slightly offput) by Ino's usual term for her, Sakura accepted "Sure, when is it?"

"Meet me at my house at 6." Ino smirked.

"Fine, fine. Later, Ino-pig!"

"See you there, forehead-girl. "

---

--

-

**---6:00, Ino's house.**

Hinata was the first to arrive, of course. Punctuality being very important to the Hyuuga. Ten Ten came a short while later, and Sakura and Temari arrived at about the same time. With everybody there, they started the party.

Two hours, a few games, and a considerable amount of gossip later, the girls were sitting in various positions around or on Ino's bed.

"I'll be right back, have to get a few things." Ino said as she excused herself.

"So Sakura, you still crushing on the Uchiha?" Asked Temari, not having seen the pink haired kunoichi very often.

"I guess you could say that," Sakura said, sighing dreamily.

Temari rolled her eyes.

"You realize he has the all the personality of a doped up rock, right?" Ten Ten asked smugly.

"Well, maybe," Sakura mumbled "But what makes you think Neji's any different?" She shot back.

Ten Ten grumbled.

Hinata was starting to get nervous. What if they asked her?

"What about you Temari? Got anybody special?" Ten Ten asked, changing the subject.

"Nah. I went out with Shikamaru for awhile… But he's not really the _affectionate _type, you know?"

Ten Ten and Sakura nodded sagely.

Ino chose that time to come back into the room "Sure he is… You just have to know how to get through to him." Ino purred seductively.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"But enough jokes, it's time for the main event!" Ino said, holding up several hand mirrors.

Hinata breathed a stealthy sigh of relief.

"Mirrors?" Asked Temari.

"That's right. We're gonna use em to find the perfect guy for each of us."

"What?!" Shouted each of the girls, except Hinata who merely looked slightly surprised.

"But I already know who the perfect guy is." Said Sakura. "Sasuke-kun!"

Ino cast a sidelong glare at Sakura "Hope you like being married to a statue. I got over him, you should too. Find somebody nice. Maybe Kiba?"

"Smells like wet dog," Sakura said, scrunching up her nose. "besides, Sasuke-kun's the man for me."

"We'll see" Ino grinned.

She handed a mirrior to each girl, and kept one for herself.

"So, how does this work, again?" Asked Ten Ten, skeptical about the whole thing.

"Easy! I just use a small jutsu that gets all the information about our personalities, and of guys we know. Then it just picks the perfect guy for you. Simple, but effective. It's how my parents got together." Ino stated proudly.

"Hey, what could it hurt?" Asked Temari. "I'll do it."

"I will, too." Said Hinata.

"Alright, sure." Said Ten Ten.

"Well, that's almost everybody. What do you think, Sakura?" Asked Ino.

"Yeah whatever." She grumbled.

"Then let's get started!" Said Ino excitedly. She made a couple of hand signs and imbued a small amount of chakra into each mirror, and a small chakra connection from the temple of each girl to the next.

"Alright, everybody ready?" Ino asked. Everyone nodded. Ino made another hand sign, and the jutsu was complete.

"Alright, your dream guy should be appearing on the mirror soon." Ino told them.

And indeed, each girl saw a fuzzy image coming into focus.

'_Heh, baby face.' _Ino smirked.

'_He's got a nice smile…'_ Temari thought.

'_Spikey hair?' _Ten Ten asked herself.

Hinata gazed into thewarm blue eyes being reflected in the mirror and smiled to herself.

"Wh…Whisker marks?" Sakura asked quietly.

Reflected on every mirror, was the very image of a grinning Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of the first chapter! Will the girls blindly follow what the mirrors tell them? Will they go ballistic and go all kunoichi on Ino's ass? Find out next time on... Mirror, Mirror. Flames, comments, and criticisms accepted so leave a review today. For a better tomorrow!**


End file.
